Severed Ties
by 48123971230
Summary: Set in a Pokémon world without humans, there is a great survival game called the Severed Ties hosted by almighty Arceus himself. He created this game to determine who would be the new Legendary Pokémon. With 13 contenders known as Kurios fighting each other to the death to claim their Legendary title, an Eevee gets dragged into this game and incidentally becomes the 14th Kurios.
1. Prologue - Prolonging Revelations

Prologue – Severed Ties…

…Prolonging Revelations

"Hey! What's up brother?" my cool sister greeted me as I came out of my burrow.

"Nothing much, just gettin' ready for a sightseeing tour featuring myself," I replied.

"Why don't you play with us?" she asked with a sad face.

"Don't you think I'm a little bit old for that now? In fact, I'm the oldest out of our six siblings including me."

"It's not like we're going to tease you because you're older than us!" she loudly replied. I jumped out of my burrow and laid my paw on her head.

"It's not that, it's just… I feel a little different now. Playing with our younger siblings gets borin' after a while. No offence, seriously."

"You think I'm going to get bored of playing soon since I'm the second oldest?" she asked while tilting her head.

"I have no idea, anyways, go take care of them… I'm gonna go look around the mountains up in the north. If I'm not back within' an hour or two, then I'm probably in some serious trouble and I want you to get father and mother to look for me," I instructed her.

"Will do bro, be careful… and bring us another souvenir!" she replied with a smile. I walked off heading north towards the mountains.

"Good morning to you, friend," an old friend of my greeted me, just outside a small village near the location of my burrow. The village only allows quadruped Pokémon since it was specially made for those who don't have hands, mind control, and all that other special stuff.

"Mornin' to you, Henricus." I bowed in front of the Arcanine.

"What's with the formalities? You're my friend, no need for that loyal crap," he replied with a chuckle.

"Well… I still think it's a polite way to greet someone." I nervously scratched my cheek with my right paw.

"Still formal as usual… anyways, sorry for keeping you waiting. Safe trips!" the Arcanine said. I nodded back with a smile and walked onwards. After walking through an encased forest filled with Butterfree and all them annoying pests, I ended up standing on a grassy hill. I laughed victoriously the moment a gush of wind blew upon me.

"This is what you call a life!" I yelled at myself. The mountains were huge and mighty from where I was standing, it looked like a pretty adventurous place to be. Even though it looks dangerous, there's nothing that could stop me from reaching my goal. I wish to stand at the very top of the tallest mountain in this continent, and that goal is set right in front of my eyes. It's morning with barely any clouds in the sky, which makes it a good day to hike.

"Yo, you wanted me to meet you here?" said the Drilbur that dug up under the ground from behind me.

"Petrus, you came at good time. I was about to go if you didn't make it here in time," I replied with a smirk. He chuckled in response and put his arm around my scruff.

"Yo, can't let down a promise. Let's get going and reach the top of that mountain!" joyfully yelled Petrus.

"Yes! Of course!" I said loudly. I ran down the hill while Petrus tried to keep up.

"W-wait! Y-yoooo!" he yelled breathlessly.

"Let's race to the bottom and we'll take a breather there!" I shouted back while laughing.

"Yo! Damn you, you quadruped piece of s-… Whaaaa!" he tripped over and started rolling down the hill. I gasped in shock how he rolled right past me and got to the bottom of the hill before I did.

"You cheated!" I yelled while pouting. He fluffed the dirt off his body with his sharp looking fingers or claws… whatever they are called.

"Yo, fine, then let's race to the top of our goal then!" the Drilbur shouted back.

"You're not gonna roll your way up to the mountain this time, so I have the advantage!" I said victoriously while biting my lip.

"Yo… don't get ahead of yourself," he retorted softly.

"Sorry, I was just messin' around. Hop on my back and I'll help you up," I offered him a ride. His eyes sparkled and his jaw dropped at the same time. He quickly hopped on, just behind my scruff and fastened himself.

"Alright, ready yo!" he told me with a smile. After we went up the hill, there was a huge gorge in front of us with an opening where you could go in and we were at the bottom of it, I went inside. The gorge was pretty dangerous, there were rocks and boulders everywhere. I had to watch my step and get through the exit on the other side, I also had Petrus to worry about.

Petrus is my best friend, we've been friends for a few years now. We'd go exploring and hiking around the continent, finding out new stuff then collecting some souvenirs and giving them to our family. I was surprised what I found last year, we were in a bat-riddled cave and at the very end, there was a rock with writing I couldn't understand. It was in a weird language I've never seen before, they were weird symbols which looked like they were written in pencil lead. I didn't want anyone else to know this so Petrus and I kept it a secret until we could figure out what it meant. We haven't visited that cave in over a few months now and we decided to start our exploring in new areas.

I made it to the other side of the gorge. A rocky and easily but a dangerous climbable slope headed further up into this huge mountain. "Yo, I think I'll be fine now, let's get up," Petrus said as he hopped off my back. I nodded and made my way up the slope, I carefully watched my steps and climbed it up on all fours successfully. At the top of the slope, there was a narrow valley in front of us, which was pretty flat, but huge boulders were fixed around the valley. We were still at the bottom of the mountain though, I underestimated this mountain.

"You think this is gonna take a day or two to get to the top?" I asked while biting my lip.

"Most likely two, yo." Petrus scratched his head.

"Let's just hope that we can find some food before the second day. We need the energy to come back down," I replied while cracking my neck and stretching out my body.

"You alright, yo?"

"I forgot to tell you, I strained my right shoulder last night," I said.

"Yo, oh, did you have too much fun last night?" he replied with a smug sneer.

"Not that type of fun! You know I'm still single… Jeez, calm your stones." I sighed.

"Yo! The most popular male Eevee in our community… is still single!" he blurted out, laughing.

"I see why you're still single…" I retorted with a frown.

"Okay, now that's mean," he said back while pouting. _I'm not the one being mean here._ We headed in the valley. The walls were pretty scary and really high, there were also rocks hanging out of the walls which looked pretty loose and gave me the chills whenever I'd pass one of them.

"You alright Petrus?" I asked him. I could see there was a little sweat forming on his face.

"Yo, I'll be fine. Besides, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, you can pretty much use your **Iron Tail** to send one of the falling rocks spiralling out of this world," he replied. _If only_ _._

We made it through the valley and we were greeted with another rocky slope, but it was pretty steep. Luckily, there were rocks we could grip on while climbing it. We decided to climb it and halfway through, I almost slipped but Petrus grabbed on my scruff before I would take another misstep after my first. We made it to the top and a cave appeared in our sight. The cave was made of stone which was fixed inside through core of the mountain.

"Yo, what do you suppose is in there?" the Drilbur asked me.

"Most likely bats and some corpses," I instantly replied.

"I can always trust your instincts… yo, wait! Corpses?!" Petrus exclaimed. I always thought of my instinct as a gift from my father since he always knew when I came home during my childhood years.

"Yeah, but I don't know why they're there or who might've left them there," I said with disgust. This pretty much vexed me and I didn't know what to say after that.

"Yo, is there any other way around?" asked Drilbur.

"None, except the way back," I answered. I used my instincts to search for another way, but there was none available.

"Yo… a few corpses won't stop us from getting through… right?" Petrus questioned nervously.

"Yeah, since there's no one inside, we'll be fine if those corpses don't disturb us," I told him.

"Alright yo, let's go then!" he exclaimed with a fake smile.

"Wait."

"Yo, what?"

"There's also a pond in here, Feebas are inhabitant," I said.

"They're real beauties when they evolve…" Petrus trailed off while blushing. _So that's what he fantasises…_

"We should be able to consume them for a food break," I asserted. Fish were the lowest of the low in our world. They were our food source, though Magikarp is supposedly the best tasting fish out of them all. We went inside the cave, slightly dimmed from the outside light shining through the entrance, it then started to get really dark inside as we moved further in.

"Alright, I might need to hold on to your tail again so I don't get lost, and you can follow your instincts or whatever," Petrus said. I blinked and my breath hitched the moment Petrus grabbed my tail. My tail is a little sensitive, but I can hold it in. There were four different paths, one of them lead to the pond, the other lead to the core of the cave, the other two were dead ends.

"There's four paths, the closest one to us has the pond, the furthest is supposedly a step closer to getting out while the other two are dead ends," I told him. The smell was really bad in here though, most likely from the bat droppings and the dead corpses, which somehow felt fresh. Most likely those corpses have been here for at least a few days. I found the way to the tunnel which had a pond and saw a dim light protruding from inside. As we entered the tunnel, the light got brighter and there was a huge pond with a small hole in the wall which let in the sunlight. We luckily started early in the morning since the sun sets up from the east. We walked over to the pond and took a few sips of the nice and cold water.

"Yo, now shall we start fishing?" Petrus questioned to the most obvious answer known to Pokémon kind. We saw a bunch of Feebas swimming around in the pond, since Petrus had long claws, he was on fishing duty. He jabbed his sharp claws in the pond, spearing the fish and bringing them out. My job was to make sure the fish die. We ended up catching six big Feebas since we both agreed to bring some to our families. I was basically the fish-bearer, Petrus placed a fish on each side of my torso, tied and fastened with some of the vines found in the pool. I also had to carry an extra two fish on top of my torso and those were tied and fastened. Petrus carried two on his back as well.

"By the way, I'm sort of curious of what's in those dead end tunnels," I told Petrus. He h'med and scratched his head.

"Yo, can't you use your instincts to find out what they are? Even though it would've been way more useful the other times we went in caves…" he trailed off.

"I can't detect immovable objects, but I should be able to find out usin' the wind and the object altering the wind's path." I couldn't feel anything, I'm guessing the wind isn't blowing in those dead end tunnels. "I don't know, there's no wind enterin' those tunnels.

"Yo! Then how the heck did you know how many tunnels are in this cave and the way out?" he exclaimed.

"Sources," I replied, "I can use elements to detect things. For example, there were life sources in this tunnel and I instantly felt it, same with the exit since the wind passes through there to the other side from where we entered."

"Explain how you found out those two dead ends? You said that there's no wind entering those tunnels," he replied.

"Heat sources, for example the corpses… wait! That's it, there's corpses inside those tunnels!" I raised my voice.

"Yo, but can't you use the heat to determine an object?" he asked.

"I think that's a little too advanced…" I trailed off.

"Yo… you're one complex son of a b-"

"We should get goin'," I quickly said.

"Yo! Wait, to the corpse tunnels!?" he loudly exclaimed in fear.

"No, I have no interest in discoverin' corpses, I prefer to get the heck out of here," I replied with a vexed expression. We left the pond and continued to the main tunnel which lead to the exit. We made it out after half an hour and the sunlight greeted us a healthy feeling. I felt glad to go outside again. To my right, there was a slope, spiralling around the mountain, like stairs. We went up them, halfway through the slope, I looked down at our homes. I could see the village from here, it was so small and we're not even a quarter way up the mountain yet.

Θ A few hours later Θ

We were tired, based on the sun's position, it should be around ten o'clock. We kept going though, we didn't stop. We've went up around nine huge slopes and two really short caves, along with a few valleys.

Θ Three hours later Θ

We had a lunch break, we shared one of the Feebas we caught in the first cave we've been through. I started to get a bit worried, Petrus also got really worried. We've underestimated this mountain by a huge lot. We didn't know it would be this complex, but here we are, we can't let our efforts go to waste. Going back down would take a very long time as well, with the same dangerous hazards. Today was also very hot, and the stone we were standing on pretty much started heating up our feet, my paws were really hot and sore from all the hiking, the same can be said about Petrus. We didn't even know which part of the mountain we were up to now.

Θ Nine hours later Θ

It was very cold, my paws were extremely painful. Petrus couldn't stop shaking, he regretted doing this, but I thought of it as a painful and tough experience which I could adapt to later on in life. Petrus then collapses.

Θ Two hours later Θ

I didn't know whether to sleep or keep going on. Petrus was sick and I had to lie down on him to keep him warm since he didn't have fur like mine. After a while, he got a bit warm and he could move much better than he did in the last two hours. It would be better if we rested tonight since this is a pretty tough experience for Petrus to go through. I felt really bad, while he was sleeping, I kept him warm with my body, as awkward as it sounds, it was the most necessary thing to do at a time like this. We took shelter under a rock protruding from the wall in a small valley, there were also rocks on the sides so it looked like a tiny room for two.

Θ Nine hours later Θ

It was morning, we were ready to get moving again. We ended up on the south side of the mountain once again, where we could see the village near my burrow, we were more than halfway there. I felt like dropping the fish I was carrying, but I also thought about my family at the same time. We went up another few slopes, valleys and small caves, but we had no idea how long it would take for us to reach the top.

Θ Four hours later Θ

This is it. The **last** path. Next, we'll be on top of this one hell of a mountain. "Yo, keep going," Petrus said with a really serious voice. _Wait, what's happened to him?_

"Of course I'm gonna keep goin', it's not like I'm gonna stop or anythin' like that…" I trailed off with a worried feeling. We took a right turn, and there it was. The peak of the mountain… or that's what we thought it was. The top of the mountain is very flat, kinda like a room with a flat floor except it had no ceilings or walls. There was some kind of small stone pillar at the very middle of the top of this mountain. The moment we stepped closer to the stone pillar, the mountain then started shaking.

"Yo, so that's what it is…" trailed off Petrus with a serious voice. He didn't seem bothered by the shaking mountain.

"What the heck is happenin'?" I yelled at Petrus. He chuckled.

"Yo. I'm sorry, but the only reason why I came with you was to confirm that the Severed Ties were real," he replied with a grin. I heard about this Severed Ties thing before, though I can't remember much about it. I'm guessing Petrus got really stuck into that supernatural book about Arceus. Though, the only thing I recall from that book was Arceus creating something called the Severed Ties, I also remembered that you have to win or something but that's all I can remember.

"What were your intentions then? What interested you the most about the Severed Ties?! Why are you sayin' sorry?!" I desperately yelled at him as I lost my balance. He then lost his balance as well.

"Yo, because when you win the Severed Ties, you become a Legendary Pokémon!" yelled Petrus.

"Why…"

"Yo. It'd be nice to become one of the most powerful Pokémon!" he replied. _He's insane!_ "Yo, I don't want you to join because once you become a contender, you have to fight to the death…" he trailed off.

"But what about you?! What if you die in this 'game'?" I yelled back.

"Then that's my problem, yo, you won't be there to see it anyway."

"Brother!" screamed out a familiar voice that was the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Sister… what are you doin' here?!" I screamed as she fell over. I quickly dashed over to her and put my paw over her head.

"You said that if you weren't back by an hour or two… I should get father and mother to look for you and I did! I came with them as well!" she yelled while crying.

"Son!" yelled my father as he came into view.

Ψ Teleportation to an unknown area Ψ

Then everything changed. It was like I teleported to a different place. We were in a large room surrounded by large pillars, but everything was still shaking. Father was gone, but my sister and Petrus was still with me. My sister then stood up and took a few steps back.

"What the hell is going on bro?!" she yelled.

"I have no clue!" I replied.

"Yo. It's because the mountain we climbed is currently being destroyed. The 13 contenders have been chosen, I'm the 13th one as well," Petrus explained.

"I don't even… Sister watch out!" I yelled as a pillar came falling on top of her. I quickly dashed forward, and headbutt her out of the way. She hurtled back and then the pillar fell on me. I was extremely surprised I didn't get crushed, but my ribs were broken, along with my four legs. I screamed in pain, that's all I could do.

"What the hell! No… brother, what the… are you **STUPID!?** " my sister cried in front of me.

"No… you can't!" exclaimed Petrus. He ran over to me and quickly tried to lift the pillar off me.

"Petrus! **Help** him! Please!" my sister kept crying.

"I'm trying! You have to get out of here now!" he yelled at my sister.

"No! I can't!"

"You have to go! There's the exit right at the end of this room! Take it!" Petrus yelled louder.

"But my brother!"

"I **said** go!" Petrus demanded with a serious voice as he stared right into her eyes.

"Lily, please go…" I told her with a really raspy voice.

"Why…" she trailed off. She then let out a whimper and ran off.

"Is she going to be… alright…" I trailed off.

"The door is a portal which teleports anyone to the bottom of the mountain," he said.

"You'll take care of my family… Petrus… right?"

"No."

"W-what…" I replied in shock.

"It's because you're still going to live!" he yelled.

"How..."

"Soon I'm going to teleport in Arceus' lair since I touched the stone pillar. But since there can be only 13 contenders… what if we make you the 14th!?" Petrus exclaimed loudly.

"I can't and how… is that… going to work…"

"It's better if we give it a try!" he yelled. He sharpened his claw and positioned it above my right foreleg.

"Wait… n-no! **STOP!** " I screamed. He then mutilated my right foreleg and picked it up. I was in shock, I couldn't breathe and it was almost impossible to blink. Petrus runs over to the stone pillar and puts my dismembered foreleg on the stone pillar.

"Please work…" Petrus prayed.

Ψ Teleportation to Arceus' Lair Ψ

Then I felt another teleportation take place.

This time I was in a… nothing. Everything was pitch black and I could only see Arceus standing up in front of me. I then saw the 13 Pokémon who joined, Petrus was among them. I stood up then my heart skipped a few beats. I just realised I'm already healed, I looked at my limbs. They were perfectly fine. _What in the hell is going on?_

"You've all been summoned here since the 13th contender has joined," said the almighty Arceus. His breath then hitched and he h'med. "A 14th contender? 13th did you bring along this Eevee to the Agapetos Plight?" Arceus asked.

"Agapetos Plight?" questioned Petrus.

"The stone pillar you touched," replied Arceus.

"I had to save his life… he got injured in one of your waiting rooms while the mountain was being destroyed!" Petrus yelled.

"Very well. So we have 14 contenders, but only 13 Legendaries to give out. Hmm." Arceus sniffed.

"Can we start now?!" one of the waiting Pokémon yelled.

"Very well, let me introduce you to the instructions of the Severed Ties. The main goal of this phenomenon is to kill all the other contenders which are now known as **Kurios**. You will be assigned one Legendary Pokémon to help you win your battles, but they are hidden from the other **Kurios** until you call their name and summon them in your battles or whenever you want them to appear. But the Legendary Pokémon aren't the only asset you have to help you win, you all get a special limited power called **Telesigrafa** , which will help assist you. A **Telesigrafa** has five uses, you can choose one of the three available powers to use up one of it's uses. The first power is known as **Tilemetafora** – which allows you to teleport to anywhere in the continent, but it takes 13 seconds to activate, to stop the **Kurios** from abusing it to get away easily. The second power is known as **Antilipsi** – which allows you to see where all the **Kurios** are located in the continent and heighten your senses for 15 minutes. The third and last power is known as **Anagennisi** – which allows you to instantly heal any wounds external or internal, cure any sickness, fix broken bones and it also gives you immunity for five minutes, which stops any new damages done to your body physically and internally, allowing your body to become really flexible in those five minutes," Arceus explained thoroughly.

"Is that all?" one of the Pokémon asked.

"You're allowed to get Pokémon other than **Kurios** to get involved in this game to help you win battles. You cannot leave the continent, there's a special barrier I formed around the continent for whoever tries to get to the outside and when someone goes through that barrier, it becomes an invisible wall. You're allowed to become alliances with other **Kurios** , but you can't be alliances forever since there can be only one winner. If you need anymore questions, just call my name and I'll summon you to my lair when you're not in combat," Arceus finished off.

"You said there's only 13 Legendary Pokémon, what does 14th get?" a Pokémon questioned.

"He's going to get another Legendary Pokémon that I haven't assigned to Severed Ties yet. Also, since we have a 14th **Kurios** , I'm extending the **Telesigrafa** uses to six."

"When are we getting out Legendary Pokémon?"

"They've already been assigned. I'm going to have Diagla and Palkia to also observe the Severed Ties. Before you start, **Kurios** , you're all going to get teleported on each corner of the continent, equal distance from each other, but since there's a 14th, one of you will get teleported to the middle. It is important to keep your Legendary Pokémon a secret since other **Kurios** will know how to counter it if they find out before you find out theirs. You will feel a wave of tension when a **Telesigrafa** has been used every time."

"Can we start now?" Petrus questioned.

"Of course, and good luck to you, **Kurios**."

Ψ Teleportation to the middle of Mallowbrook Continent – Quadruped Village Ψ

As soon as I got teleported, I took in a deep breath then felt a random wave of tension flow through my nerves. _I'm guessing someone is using their_ _ **Telesigrafa**_ _to their advantage already…_

" _Hello, Eevee,"_ said a random voice in my head.

" _Hi?"_ I replied in my mind.

" _My name is **Giratina** , I'm your Legendary Pokémon. What's your name?"_ asked my Legendary Pokémon.

" _My name…? Sykes Colonomos."_

* * *

 **\- This story is an experiment.**

 **\- Still looking forward to criticism.**

 **\- Italics are thoughts.**

 **\- Italics with quotation marks are telepathic conversations.**

 **\- Bold Text are sometimes really tense words or important words/names.**

 **-** Θ **Are time frame skips.**

 **-** Ψ **Is teleportation.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Commencement

Chapter 1…

…Commencement

Ξ ?'s POV Ξ

"I now offer up one of my **Telesigrafa** uses to activate my first power, **Antilipsi**!" I yelled up at the thin air. I felt a small shockwave pass through all my nerves and it left a tingly sensation on me. But my senses have drastically improved, I can feel everything around me now. These trails coming out of my feet, they probably lead me to every **Kurios** in this game. They were faint blue lines that looked like a ghost left them behind. I followed one, hoping it would lead me to the 14th **Kurios** but there's only a one in 13 chance I'm following the right trail.

" _You're worried about that Eevee?"_ said my Legendary.

" _I actually couldn't care less. I want to find him and kill him, it'll save him the suffering he'll go through later_ _in_ _this game,"_ I replied with a sharp tone.

" _I see, he's the 14_ _th_ _ **Kurios**_ _but he doesn't know a thing about this 'game'. You're just going to take him out before he starts to get miserable?"_

" _Precisely."_ I started running on all fours as fast as I could. I needed to follow one of the blue trails before my **Antilipsi** runs out.

Θ 13 minutes later Θ

He's not far, my **Antilipsi** is about to run out and if it does, then I'll have a good idea where the trail ended. I kept running, leaping over rocks and sliding under overhead obstacles.

" _Be careful, it could be another **Kurios** , but a powerful one," _my Legendary warned me.

" _Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to summon you out straight away and easily kill them,"_ I asserted pridefully. I quickly sidestepped and ran past a tree. The forest cleared as I leaped between two huge trees, I was standing on a plain grassy biome. The blue trail then disappeared and the tingling sensation I felt also ceased. My **Antilipsi** ran out of time, but I'm pretty sure one of the **Kurios** is very close to me. I heard a few footsteps and quickly looked behind me. I ducked and kicked myself off the ground, launching myself away from my attacker.

"I precisely counted 15 minutes and knew one of you would come to either any of the **Kurios** , but you unfortunately had come to me," the Flygon said proudly.

"I'm guessing you knew which power was used?" I replied with a frown.

"It's obvious which power is used at the start. Unless you already tripped over the moment you started and hurt yourself. It's just common sense to be honest," he elaborated.

"You must be enjoying yourself right now," I asserted with a giggle.

"I didn't start this fight to talk, I started this fight to get one step closer to winning the Legendary title!" Flygon yelled.

"Then die," I muttered. I launched myself up in the air and sprayed out a **F** **lamethrower** at the Flygon. He flew up in the air and I kept my aim on him. I took a breathe and as he was about to dive down on me… "As a **Kurios** , I summon my Legendary!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

"What the hell, already?!" shouted the Flygon in shock. A giant blue whale-like creature materialised on the plain field of grass.

"Destroy this fly!" I ordered my Kyogre.

"Will do, **Kurios**." Then the giant whale-like creature pounded the ground with one of his fin-like hands, causing a small tremor on the continent. Then a huge wave of water came from under the ground and started rolling towards the Flygon. He quickly tried to fly up to the sky but the water kept getting higher. I quickly used **Extreme Speed** and ran up the back of the giant wave. I jumped off at the top and quickly grabbed on the Flygon's leg with my teeth.

"You little crap!" the Flygon screamed in pain. As he was about to fling his tail at me, I swung myself up from his leg and he then shrieked in pain once again. I held on, on top of his torso and used my **Pound** on his vertebrae, successfully winding him. He then silently started falling from the sky, and then the wave hit him, but the wave also hit me. I was enveloped by the water and almost drowned. The wave stopped and I was left crawling on the ground, all wet and heavy.

" _I'm really sorry,"_ Kyogre apologised with the deepest respect.

" _It's alright, as long as I'm not dead… anyways, where did the Flygo-,"_ I replied before feeling a short wave of shock run through my nerves. "Shit! You're still alive?!" I yelled at the Flygon who's body was glowing in a golden colour. He clucked his tongue and flew away in really fast speed. I was still injured from the wave though, but I managed to slowly get up. I then started walking back into the forest and watched Kyogre dematerialised.

" _I feel bad for getting you injured, a girl,"_ Kyogre sympathetically said out of the blue.

" _Don't be sexist, just be gender neutral please. That also means you fight for real when fighting against any other female **Kurios** ," _I replied with a sigh.

 _14th **Kurios** , where are you?_

Ξ ?'s POV Ξ

" _Damn that_ _ **Kurios**_ _, I almost died!"_ I yelled.

" _You did pretty well there, considering you were going up against two of them,"_ My Legendary praised.

" _That was a mere fight, only lasted a few minutes and I got bullied by a stupid wave from that Kyogre,"_ I angrily replied.

" _Try summoning me the next time you're going up against her,"_ she replied to me.

" _Your psychic abilities would really help… but, I need to keep you a secret."_ I flew in the air, above the trees and growled. _Don't you worry! Next time I'll kill you for sure!_

Ξ Arceus' POV Ξ

"What do you think of the 14th Kurios?" I asked Palkia and Diagla.

"I feel bad for giving him Giratina," Palkia replied.

"Giving him Giratina was the first mistake you ever made, Palkia," Diagla said.

"He needs to be strong, or he'll become a Shade," I asserted.

"That's right, if he isn't strong, then he'll become an evil monster," Diagla added.

"That Eevee will create history after the Severed Ties reveals its winner, a bad history..." the wish granting Pokémon said.

"I see, Jirachi," I replied.

Ξ Sykes' POV Ξ

" _Two **Telesigrafa's** have already been used," _I said to Giratina.

" _So a fight has already begun,"_ my Legendary replied.

" _I should keep my guard up, in the meantime I have to get home to my family in this village made for quadruped Pokémon,"_ I told him.

" _I'll keep watch of everything around you,"_ Giratina declared.

" _Thanks."_ I walked through the main road in the village and took a right to my family's house. I knocked on the door with my right paw and waited for a welcoming.

"If you're willing to show us some sympathy, we don't need any at the mome-..." my sister trailed off in a depressed voice before cutting herself off. "Sykes!" she screamed and dived into me. She hugged me tight then snuggled my cheek.

"Hey, careful!" I shot back in surprise.

"I thought you weren't going to make it out of there!" she yelled at me, "I'm also surprised you're in good shape as well! Didn't you get crushed by a pillar?"

"Son… is that you?" asked my father in shock.

"Of course, Petrus helped me get back," I replied. I have to keep everything a secret, I don't want them getting involved in the Severed Ties.

"Besides, don't worry. Everythin' is fine now," I told them. I patted Lily on the head and headed inside.

"Big brother!"

"Welcome back!"

"How's it going Sykes?" my siblings greeted me.

"Everythin' is going fine," I lied.

"Are you going to play with us this evening?" my younger brother asked. I tried my best to hide a vexed expression, I think Lily noticed what I was hiding.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He needs to go out somewhere this evening," Lily tried to tell them. All my siblings had frowns on their faces.

"It's alright guys, I promise I'll play with you at another time. I won't be home for a long time, though," I told them. My dad was still shocked after seeing me, he couldn't say anything.

"Evenin' mother," I called out my mother. She walked over to my father and hit him on the head.

"Good morning Sykes," my mother gently greeted me and closed her eyes with a smile.

"Julie, what was that for?" retorted my father.

"You were staring Linus, dear," replied my mother. Linus, my father blinked multiple times and chuckled.

"Hey Lily, come with me, I'm gonna take you out for a drink," I obliged with a serious wink. She faintly nodded.

"Of course!" she exclaimed while blushing.

"Stay safe," Julie, my mother gently said.

"We'll be fine," I replied, "I'll see you later." I walked out the door with my sister.

"Where do we go?" Lily asked. I closed the door and sighed.

"Let's just go to a nearby unpopular pub," I replied as I patted her head.

"Right, there's one nearby, follow me," Lily said.

ͼ At Mallowbrook's Quadruped Pub ͽ

I sat down at the farthest corner of the room and watched the bartender mop the floor. Lily sat down in front of me and we looked at each other.

"I'm going to leave home for a few months, or for a year or two," I said quietly. Lily had a shocked face in response.

"Wait… why?" she trailed off while jaw-dropped.

"There's somethin' I got caught up with, I'm in pretty big trouble," I replied calmly.

"No, why are you in trouble? What did you ever do wrong? You're normally the bloody Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone makes mistakes, I've made some too."

"Brother, you risked your life to save me… once again," Lily said with a sad look.

"Hmm, the first time was when I took a bite for you. That Aron was pretty rough, wrecked my right shoulder at the time, heh," I told her, along with a quick chuckle.

"You're really stubborn..." she sadly trailed off.

"Lily, I care for you, we have the same blood." I heaved a sigh.

"What about our other siblings? Who's going to take care of them when you're gone?" she asked stubbornly.

I felt another shockwave run through my nerves.

"Our parents, if not, then you."

"If I were to take care of them… I don't think I'll be cut out for it..." she replied.

"You'll be a fine sister to them, trust me," I said with a smile.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked randomly.

"Let's hear…"

"I don't want you to risk your life, saving me again anymore," she said while going a bit teary. I silently tutted and closed my eyes.

"I'll… make that promise… as long as you don't get yourself into anymore trouble, can you promise me that?" I accepted and questioned back. Her eyes widened and shined like a light reflecting itself.

"Of course!" she said loudly.

"Shh, keep your voice down."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I'll go buy you orange juice. Wait here," I said as I walked to the Weavile bartender.

"What would you like, Sykes?" he asked his favourite customer, me.

"Just a small glass orange juice for my beloved sister, thank you."

"That'll be 6 Pliromi Units," replied the Weavile. Pliromi Units is our currency, I chucked him six Pliromi Units I picked up earlier at home today. He filled up a small glass of orange juice and placed it on the table in front of me, with a small hook on the side where quadruped Pokémon can pick it up by their mouth or teeth. I took it over to Lily and put it down in front of her.

"Enjoy," I said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks brother."

"Anyways, see you in a long time from now…" I trailed off. She silently coughed after drinking a bit of orange juice.

"Wait, please stay with us," she begged. I gently shook my head and smiled. "Sykes…"

"I'm sorry, but at least I can hold your promise," I apologised. I instantly picked up something in my senses. "Someone is coming in from the entrance," I said quietly. The door opened, revealing a Zoroark. _I think I met him somewhere before…_ He looked over at me with sharp eyes.

"Brother?" Lily questioned.

"I'm gonna get going, I'm gonna go to my burrow and pack up my stuff, then I'm gonna come back here at home and stay around for a little while before going away for a long time," I replied quietly as I kept my eye on that Zoroark.

"Alright, I'll be fine as long as you come back home after you're done with packing," she said. I walked off, I kept my sight sharp on the Zoroark and as I walked pass him, I let out a short snort then I left the pub. _Just making sure you weren't making any illusions…_

ͼ At Sykes' Burrow ͽ

" _Keep on high alert Giratina,"_ I warned him.

" _Don't worry, I got everything covered."_

" _Good."_ I started packing up some food and water. I had a lunchbox which had a strap that helped me carry it on my torso and the lunchbox would be on the right side of my stomach.

" _You're very lucky to have me as your Legendary Pokémon. You can ask me any questions since I know all the rules about this Severed Ties,"_ Giratina mentioned.

" _How do we know when another **Kurios** gets killed?"_ I asked then walked though the exit of my burrow.

" _You don't,"_ he instantly replied. I stopped walking and sighed.

" _That'll put me at a disadvantage. There was a Kadabra in the lair, that should obviously point out he's a **Kurios** as well." _ I sighed.

Ξ Arceus' POV Ξ

"You're not really at a disadvantage..." I quietly laughed.

Ξ Sykes' POV Ξ

I walked outside and felt the welcoming evening breeze.

" _Do you want to know what happened at the battle? Once a Legendary has been summoned during combat, we Legendaries get a secondary vision that allows us to watch through the said Legendary's eyes,"_ Giratina told me.

" _Of course,"_ I replied as I walked towards the village.

" _Even though we don't know which Legendary it was, it's most likely a water-type one. One of the **Kurios** who didn't summon his Legendary was the Flygon from the lair. He survived using his **Anagennis** **i** ," _Giratina explained. I stopped just outside the gate.

" _Who was the other **Kurios**?" _ I quietly asked.

" _A female Vulpix."_

" _Oh. What moves did she use in the battle?"_ I enquired.

" _I recall seeing her use **Flamethrower** at the start, then used **Extreme Speed** to run up a wave of water along with a **Pound**."_ Giratina answered. I quietly laughed with a smirk.

" _So… she's basically… no match for me,"_ I said quietly with a sharp tone and closed my eyes with a smile.

" _How so?"_ asked Giratina.

" _ **Extreme Speed** only lasts for a small amount of time, right?"_

" _Obviously."_

" _Well then, does **Agility** ever run out without being nerfed in battle?" _I said quietly.

" _Well… no. But **Extreme Speed** does hit on impact, like a dash… but, if you're going to use **Agility** to dodge her attacks and then you could attack faster than her after each of her dashes. In which case, you might be able to win."_

" _That's right."_

ͼ At Sykes' Home ͽ

"Welcome back Sykes, seems like you're ready to leave," mother said gently.

"That's right, I'll be back in a very long time so, try to take care of father and my siblin's with the best of your ability," I replied with a smile.

"Hey son, please be careful next time. Please," my father begged.

"I'll be fine," I responded.

"That's good to hear."

"Brother, are you sure you want to leave?" asked Lily.

"Of course, I'll be staying here for a little while, so spend your time with me as best as you can," I said lightheartedly. Lily started tearing up, but she was at an angle so anyone couldn't see her. _Oh crap, I sounded like I was never gonna come back…_

"So where did Petrus go?" she asked.

"He's in the same position I'm in." I patted her on the head.

"Dinner is ready!" yelled our younger siblings.

Θ Two hours later Θ

I walked outside, feeling refreshed and ready to do anything. "Lily, what you doing right behind me?" I asked. She silently coughed and blinked multiple times.

"I really don't want you to go..."

"Lily, trust me, everythin' is gonna be alright. You don't have to worry," I replied in a gentle voice. She half-closed her light purple eyes which matched my eyes, while teary and showing a heartbreaking frown.

"I love you brother… you better be back in one piece."

"I love you too sister, and I will come back in one piece." I snuggled her cheek and patted her on the head. "Anyways, I'm gonna go now, see you later!"

"Bye..." she silently trailed off. I took off in a dash, exiting the village and being greeted by Henricus the Arcanine.

"Damn boy, did you see that mountain break down into a pile of huge rubble?" exclaimed Henricus.

"I didn't really see it… I was in it while it was fallin' down," I replied while sighing.

"No way! You were still there after one and a half days?!" he yelled out.

"I underestimated that mountain's height and didn't know it would be that tough to climb..." I trailed off in an embarrassed tone.

"Well then, how did you survive then?"

"I wasn't suppose to."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You really want to know the truth, Henricus?"

"I'm curious..."

"Have you ever heard of the Severed Ties?" I asked. Henricus fell quiet, his eyes widened.

"The last Severed Ties, a very long time ago, didn't go very well. No one actually won it."

"No one? How?" I gasped.

"Rumour says that – all **Kurios** have been killed by Arceus himself when he didn't put a limit to this ancient power. I think it was called the **Telesigrafa**."

"This power was unlimited?"

"It's a rumour, I have no idea if this is true or not."

"Is that the only rumour you know?"

"Nope, there's another one where the last surviving **Kurios** was murdered by his own Legendary. But there wasn't any other information regarding that," he finished off. I gently scratched the ground with my short Eevee claws.

"There's a Severed Ties being held now, the mountain falling down was the beginning of it," I said sharply.

"So thus, it began." He looked at the spot where the mountain last stood. "Wait, how do you know?!" he yelled.

"I'm now what you call a **Kurios**."

"Don't tell me…"

"It's true."

"Sykes… why the hell did you join?" he harshly enquired. I silently gasped.

"I didn't," I quietly replied.

"Then how?"

"Petrus saved me. He turned his back away from me so he could join the Severed Ties, but when that happened, we were teleported in a room and I got crushed under a pillar. He made me become a **Kurios** to save my life." I scratched my face.

"No offence, but you would've been better off if you died rather than becoming a **Kurios**." Henricus looked down.

"I know what the Severed Ties is capable of now, I'm fully aware of the consequences," I filled in.

"You're still a child…"

"I'm a 15 year old Eevee, please don't compare me to a child."

"I'm sorry, but you're a child in the elder eyes."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go now and try to go into hiding. Please don't tell anyone, if someone else gets involved, a mess is gonna revolve."

"That rhymed, but I promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Thank you friend," I showed him my gratitude along with a smile.

"No problem boy."

" _Giratina, I'm gonna go check out the mountain rubble,"_ I told Giratina.

" _Alright, let's go."_

"Bye Henricus," I farewelled him. I started heading to the mountains.

ͼ In front of the destroyed mountain ͽ

All there was left were giant rocks everywhere, the hill I once raced Petrus down is now gone. _What am I going to find in here?_ I started climbing over all the rubble, looking for an opening where I could set my new hiding and shelter within. I heard voices coming from a distance, and water running along with a few rumbling sounds.

" _Should we check it out Giratina?"_ I asked worriedly.

" _As you wish,"_ he accepted. I slowly climbed over the rubble, watching every step I make and making sure I can have a good grip on every rock. I leaped over rocks for certain reasons, I went around big holes in between the spread out rocks. In the distance, I saw two Pokémon fighting each other and I wasn't sure if they were **Kurios**.

" _Is there anyway I could find out they're **Kurios**?"_ I asked Giratina, as I hid behind a really tall rock that was sticking out of the pile of rubble.

" _Yeah, if they summon their Legendary,"_ Giratina said in a really dull way.

" _That's for the advice."_ I rolled my eyes. I was surprised how that Milotic is able to fight on this rubble. It's serpentine body doesn't have any limbs, but it has really good projectile attacks. But they were no match for Sceptile's grass-type defence. Every time the Milotic would try to attack with it's water, Sceptile would raise a barrier of leaves which would absorb the water. Sceptile charged in while using the leaves as a barrier, the water-type Pokémon then sprung into the air and did a rolling flip downwards at the Sceptile. The grass-type Pokémon quickly crouched down, lifting its tail at the same time. Just before the Milotic could impact the Sceptile, the grass-type Pokémon gave its tail a metallic look and used its tail to impact Milotic's downward attack. I felt a small shockwave from that impact, covered in smoke and then, when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

" _Seems like Milotic was stronger, the rock Sceptile was standing on got crushed and split into five,"_ Giratina told me. I quickly leaped over near the crushed rock and saw the Sceptile and Milotic assault each other. The Sceptile then did a **Mega Kick** at the Milotic, sending the Milotic across and hitting a wall of a nearby boulder. The Sceptile then lunged at the Milotic while spinning to **Pound** the defenceless Pokémon.

"I summon… my Legendary..." trailed off the Milotic in pain. The Sceptile then got hurtled back through a boulder behind him. I was in shock, I couldn't believe a Legendary had that strength to send him flying. "Mewtwo, finish him off," she demanded. The Sceptile was on the floor, severely injured, blood running down his face, he tried to get up but just as the Mewtwo was about to **Pound** it…

"Zekrom!" yelled the Sceptile in a really raspy and hurt voice.

"Oh damn!" I quietly yelled, as I quickly dashed away from the fight. Zekrom then broke out from the bounders, hurling the boulders to the sky. The giant Legendary then rose up, almost reaching the height of Arceus.

" _I'll detect the rock's impact zones from the sky,"_ Giratina said. I nodded and watched the Mewtwo send the Zekrom flying across the rubble. The Mewtwo then leapt into the air, getting ready to **Pound** the Zekrom, but then Zekrom spun around, **Thrashing** its tail into Mewtwo, crashing Mewtwo though a boulder. The Mewtwo leaped out, regardless of its injury and charged into Zekrom and **Pounded** it. Zekrom roared in pain and fell over. Mewtwo then turned around, leaping towards the injured Sceptile who tried standing over the boulders. Mewtwo **Pounded** him back into the hole created when they crushed that boulder. Then Mewtwo jumped in the air and charged downwards at him, pulling its arm back, getting ready to **Pound** him. I felt a small shockwave run through my nerves, the ground shook and went back to check the hole. There was a huge crater, but the Sceptile's body was golden yellow. He instantly stood up and **Mega Kicked** the Mewtwo through another boulder, as the Milotic tried to charge him, he turned around, harshly **Pounding** the charing Milotic, knocking her out.

" _We should be safe now,"_ said Giratina.

" _I think the Sceptile activated his **Anagennisi** ," _I told Giratina. The injured Mewtwo then quickly stood up, but then Zekrom **Imprisoned** Mewtwo and then used **Dragon Claw** on the Mewtwo. The Sceptile then slammed his body on Mewtwo, badly injuring it.

" _Wait, does **Anagennisi** also stop the **Wood Hammer's** recoil?" _I asked Giratina.

" _ **Anagennisi** disables any damage the user takes or is suppose to take for five minutes," _Giratina replied.

" _I see."_ I watched carefully as they assaulted Mewtwo with all their attacks. _"Legendaries are hard to kill… this Mewtwo is taking every hit like a real toughie."_ I groaned loudly and fell back as I saw a dark explosion take place which knocked back the Sceptile and Zekrom. I quickly got up and saw another Pokémon.

"Looks like I was a little too late," said the dark-type Pokémon.

"Damn you! Stop interfering!" yelled the Sceptile, the Pangoro jumped down with his arms crossed.

"Looks like you don't know how to play the game. You're trying to kill the Legendary when all you have to do is kill the **Kurios** ," said the Pangoro with a smug. The Sceptile got up and watched the Pangoro pick up the motionless Milotic.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the Sceptile fiercely questioned.

"I'm afraid I've allied myself with her earlier," replied the Pangoro along with a chuckle, then he frowned while moving the leaf in his mouth. "Looks like another **Kurios** was watching this battle." He looked up from the opening and stared at me. The Sceptile saw me as well.

" _Alright, we need to get out of here,"_ I quickly shot to Giratina.

"Anyways Mr. Sceptile, I'm gonna get going. I'll kill you at another time." The Pangoro then leaped out of the opening and landed right next to me. I froze in place and watched him in the corner of my eye. "So you're neutral unless someone attacks you, right?" whispered the Pangoro.

"I guess so…" I replied more calmly.

"Hmm." The Pangoro then took off, he leapt away from here and disappeared from sight. The Sceptile then gave me a sharp glare and leapt away as well, then the Zekrom and Mewtwo dematerialised.

" _So that's a fight between **Kurios**..." _ I nervously trailed off.

" _That's right, you're very lucky that you didn't get involved right after it ended,"_ Giratina replied.

" _That Pangoro is something different, am I right?"_

" _I can't disagree with that."_

" _ **Pound** was used a lot in this battle, you also told me that Vulpix in your vision used **Pound**. This makes me wonder if I could learn it as well since it looks pretty good for a backup attack."_

" _Then you should practice,"_ Giratina advised me.

" _I might as well."_


End file.
